Royal Tags
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: The Uzumaki Kingdom was burned to the ground, and the only thing to get rid of the curse is for the heir to return and rebuild the Kingdom. In the Uchiha Kindgom however the two heirs needs mates. Yaoi, Mpreg, Smutt In later chaps
1. Prologue Redone

**Royal Tags**

**Kitten:** It's been to long since the last time I have written this… I want all of you to know that I am looking over this story and editing then writing another chapter. Like I will for all of my stories. I hope this will satisfy all of you!

_**Prologue**_

An elderly woman with six children, all differing in age, walked down a dirt path. The woman was wrinkled and hunched over terribly, an old worn out cane shook as the woman shuffled on. Her floppy dog ears were completely sagged, her tail dragged along the almost unused path. A toddler had a firm grasp upon the old woman's hand. The small hand was engulfed by the woman's spidery, age spotted, wrinkled hand. Yet, the toddler was not fazed by this one bit. The toddler had his thumb lodged in his mouth as his large innocent, wondering eyes looked over the scenery. His own dog ears had fluff still clinging onto them, he wouldn't get his adult coat until he matured, which would be in twelve more years. His short fluffy tail was hidden under all the tattered clothing he was wearing. His clothes matched what the elderly she-dog was wore. Two twins walked side by side behind the others, for they seemed to be the oldest out of all of them.

They wore royal colors and high fashion clothing they looked quite off in this atmosphere as though they should be pampered and be riding horse instead of walking. Their cropped red hair and dark green eyes glistened in the light of the morning. There maroon colored cat ears were pricked and taking in everything. While their tails stayed entwined. The little toddler looked over his shoulder and watched the twins, as he stumbled on. One of the twins, the one on the right blinked and gave the little boy the smallest smile before letting his expression become bland again. Out of the three boys, there were only two girls other then the aging woman. They were dressed in rags, however their appearance was way off from an average citizen of the Uchiha Kingdom. They were from another Kingdom, they were the heirs to be the next queens. They had dirtied their golden locks and puffed dust over their pale skin to make them appear raunchier then they really were. Their deer ears and tails were up in curiosity. The last of the six children was a young looking albino bear. His looks were more girly and he nearly could pass by as being ten years old. Even if the twins were the ones who looked older it was the female looking male who was the oldest, being sixteen in all.

They had been walking for hours, it was just becoming noon when the old woman coughed dryly. The twin on the left grabbed the water sack he had around his waist and went up to the old woman and offered it to her. However, with one hand covering her mouth she let go of the toddlers hand, and waved the twin away.

"**Child…"** she heaved in a cracking pained voice,** "Don't waste your water on the likes of me…"** She didn't allow the twin to argue she grabbed the eager hand of the toddler's and kept walking. The twin watched her as she continued to walk slowly, dragging her feet causing a puff of dirt to rise. The two other girls walked passed before the other older boy walked passed. The other twin patted his brother on the back and smiled. He sighed and felt angered by the woman's actions. The other twin grinned and whispered something in his brother's ear before kissing a cheek and pulling him with him.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when the toddler squeaked eagerly and let go of the woman's hand before running ahead up the hill, then standing on the top of the hill. The two girls stopped and blinked.

"**Is that it?"** the sister asked quietly to her sibling. The two sisters were almost alike however the first had blue eyes and the other had green eyes.

"**I don't know…"** the green eyed sister whispered back. The old woman heaved then cough before she turned and looked at the other five children.

"**Come… Just up this hill, you'll be able to see the glow of Uzumaki Kindgom**." The twin's eyes grew wide before they both ran up the hill to join the little toddler. When the twins reached the top they both grabbed the toddler's hand and stared out at the heavily packed forest. The two sisters followed the twins, as eager as them. The oldest of the boys walked up beside the woman and looked up at the five children.

"**You say it glows."** He stated with a low uncaring voice, **"But it's been over two centuries since the war… How can it still glow?"** His eyes were locked on the hill and the kids upon it. The old woman looked over with her graying eyes.

"**Have you forgotten who angered the Uzumaki family?"** the woman said hoarsely. The boy's pale yellow eyes seem to flash with anger. He turned sharply to look at the woman.

"**Of course I know! How dare you think-"**

The woman waved him off.

"**The Uchiha family waged the war… The glow of red chakra is the anger of all the Uzumaki's who lost their lives…As long as their souls are still angry, the glow will continue. Until their heirs return, the glow will still be as strong as ever…"** The boy didn't seem satisfied.

"**But the entire Uzumaki family blood line was wiped out, there are no living heirs anymore**!" snarled the boy. The woman did not answer, instead she walked forward to join the five children on the hill. The boy watched the woman stand beside one of the sisters, he was the last to join them upon the hill. He looked over the area and saw no glow. He raised an eyebrow, he looked at the woman who was watching the drooping sun.

" '_**Our anger shall forever burn! With my last dying breath I shall smite the world with the burning light of hell!'**_** "** The woman quoted. **" **_**'Every sunset the light of hell shall over power the night and you, the ones who have betrayed and slain, shall be haunted by the glow of red!'**_**"** The woman was being watched not only by the older boy, but by the others. Only the toddler kept an eye on the falling sun. The girl with blue eyes blinked.

"**Wow…"** she whispered as the power of those simple words gave her the chills. **"Those were the words of-"**

"**Yondaime's words, yes. '**_**Until our heirs return, the burning pain of hell shall be exposed for all!'**_** He was angry… With the rest of his strength he put a curse upon the Uzumaki's Kindom and the city."** The woman said with a wheeze, but every time she re-sighted the words of the fallen leader her voice became stronger and held pride. The old woman suddenly felt tugging on her sleeve and when she looked down she was face to face with large brown eyes.

"**Gramwa, why he angry?"** The toddler slurred, when he finally pulled his thumb out of his mouth. The old woman smiled and patted his head.

"**That, my child, is a very long and painful story."** The woman blinked and looked questioningly at the group. All of them were staring at her with wide excited eyes.

"**Oh please tell us!"** squealed the two sisters in unison.

"**Yes, please tell us. It's been so long since we have heard a good story!"** the left twin said with delight. The woman tilted her head in thought. She glanced at the sky before turning her attention back to the kids.

"**Are you sure?"** All of them nodded. **"Oh alright…"** all the kids except the eldest boy cheered. **"Come… Let's sit under the Magnolia."**

**~Break~**

After everyone was settled the old woman heaved a sigh, smiling at the children around her. The little toddler had taken a great liking to the second emotionless twin, he was now curled up in the twins lap. **"Now, where too begin…"**

"**Why was he angry?…"** the green eyed sister spoke up with a gasp of excitement in not only her voice but her eyes were gleaming.

"**Ah.. Okay."**

_::::_

_The Kingdom of Foxes was the original name of the Kingdom of Uzumaki's. There castle was one of the greatest in the world. It stood plane but proud. It towered over the town and made the townsfolk feel safe._

_::::_

"**Why was it called **_**'The Kingdom of Foxes'? **_**There were other animal folk there that weren't foxes…"** Interrupted the blue eyed sister raising her hand up briskly but not waiting to be called on. The old woman looked at her and smiled, her canine teeth rioting out.

"**Well, you see, at first there were only fox-folk wondering the streets. So of course other animal-folk started to call it the Kingdom of Foxes."** She stated. The green eyed girl rose her hand and just like her sister blurted out what she was saying before being called on.

"**So then why were there other folks walking around?"** her voice was innocent and eager to find out.

"**When Yondaime became king at an early age, he changed all of that."** She responded kindly. Both girls had an _'O'_ shaped mouth and they nodded happily satisfied. There blond deer tails wagged off and on, their ears perked up, like they were ready for the story to continue.

_::::_

_When the young Prince, Minato, became king, he changed those rules so that now any folk could come into the town and live there, trade, and shop. Minato was the youngest king around, he had already fallen in love with another fox named Kushina. Kushina was said to be the princess of Goddess Lake. For you see she had nine beautiful blood colored tails. They lived in harmony for many years. The neighboring kingdom, Uchiha Kingdom, was an alley of the Uzumaki Kingdom. They were very close and-_

_::::_

"**Can't you get to the war already?"** snarled the albino bear. Everyone gave him a look and turned their attention back to the old canine, respectfully.

"**I have to tell you how the fight began…" **the elder stated, not fazed by the rudeness of the bear.

"**We all know that!"** protested the bear. **"The Uzumaki's said that their kingdom should join with the Uchiha's Kingdom. But the Uchi-"** The old woman put up her hand in silence.

"**Young one, that is what **_**they**_**,"** she motioned with her hand towards Uchiha Kingdom. **"Say, but… That is not what happened."** The bear gave her an odd look. **"Little ones, this might make our king sound crud and heartless, but he did what he thought was right for his kingdom."** The woman looked down sorrowfully. **"Even if it caused an entire kingdom to crumble."** The toddler, who was now sucking on one of the tomcat's fingers pulled the finger out of his mouth and whimpered at the old woman. The woman looked up and smiled gravely. **"I'm fine, do not worry for me, child."** The two sisters looked at the woman and piped up.

"**So… What did happen?"** the old canine shifted into a more comfortable position and took in a deep breath.

"**It was all a misunderstanding… "** all the kids looked at her shocked and horrified.

"**Yo-you mean that whole entire war was a mistake!"** cried one of the twin brothers standing up. The woman nodded.

"**How so?"** growled the bear getting impatient.

"**The Uchiha Queen had just given birth to a little girl. The first for a long time."** The woman said wiping her nose on the back of her hand**. "The baby was no more than three weeks old, when a robber came in and stole the baby for a hostage."** All of them nodded. **"Sadly, it was a fox-folk and he ran to the boarder of the Uzumaki Kingdom."** The six kids stared awaiting on what happened, wrapped up on every word that came from the elder's mouth. **"He ran into the king and the king went to save the child, however the kidnapper killed the child and spattered the king with the blood…. The Uchiha guards came in and saw the king with the dead baby covered in the blood…. That's what happened…"** The terror in all their eyes were too much for the old canine. She looked down and with her dirty sleeve she dabbed at the tears streaking her dirty face. She cleared her throat painfully and continued. **"After that… There were more and more missing children…. All found in the Uzumaki Kingdom…dead"** the old canine breathed in deeply, as the painful memories blocked the images of the landscape and the children.

_::::_

_The unforgiving wind slapped at the faces of the marching soldiers, their armor two times heavier then themselves. The Uchiha symbol adored the back of the armor. They marched on towards the already burning Uzumaki Kingdom. From the burning castle, mounds of arrows were shot into the air and showered down upon the army. Only a few fell while the others continued on. An armed man on a horse raised his arm and let it fall. Hundreds of armed men ran full force towards the once gorgeous city. The king was on edge trying to keep his people out of harm's way. However, his wife was panicked and nothing seemed to calm her down. As the army pushed through the wall of the Uzumaki army and killed most of the innocent folk that were only trying to escape, Kushina ran out of the safety of the castle and into the blazing streets. Right away the king tried to get her back, but yet again she weaseled her way past and continued to run away in her animal form. Nine brilliant blood colored tails flared out behind her as she ran swiftly through the burning streets. The Uchiha army was hot on her trail. Her first son who was barely two and a half had been hidden away. The king knew she was racing to find him. However, she would never be able to get to him, for the Uchiha army caught her and as the other part of the army surrounded the king. Minato put up a battle, he wouldn't give in… But a sudden cry from the crystal ball he had near his throne caused him to lose his focus. A bat made out of the finest metal slammed into his head, forcing him to the ground. Minato struggled and pushed past the army and rushed to the crystal._

"_**Show me my wife show me my son!"**__ he cried and the orb did just that. His heart was ripped out of his chest as he saw his wife's lifeless body upon the ground. His son was trying to stand as the Uchiha army surrounded him, they lifted the bat and were about to slam it down upon his head… _"_**NOOOOOO!"**__ roared Minato as new found power surged through his body. His chakra flared and wrapped around his body. His fox form became visible, he was not a human anymore, he was a beast, one with fiery red fur like his wife. He smashed his castle, his form towered over the trees as the castle fell. Large chunks of white marble came crashing down upon the Uchiha army, flatting them under the massive weight. Minato's fur flashed back and forth from red to blond. His eyes were no longer the deep sea blue but a bright fiery white! His tongue laud out of his mouth, he flung his head back and stretched his mouth as far as it could go and let out a dreadful sound. His single tail thrashed wildly and smashed the buildings making them collide to the ground. The sound of wails and sorrow filled the area, a blood curdling screams could be heard from Uchiha Kingdom. Minato only left a single Uchiha solder standing, turning back to his human form he cursed the man with his last breath._

_::::_

The children were in complete aw, their eyes twice their normal size. The old canine smiled weakly.

"**But that isn't the most painful thing. Even if the Uchiha Queen had lost her child, she never wanted the Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom to lose her life."** The canine reached out towards the smallest child and wiped the unshed tears out of his eyes.

"**So the queen of the Uchiha Kingdom was against the war the whole time it was going on?"** The green eyed sister piped up. The canine nodded.

"**That isn't what tore her highness apart though…."** All the kids came forward. The old canine breathed in and out like she was about to cry. **"After the last Uchiha soldier came home, he said that the Uzumaki queen had been pregnant…" **All the kids mouth dropped. **"She was expecting any day from then… Or a month… I'm not sure…" **Thecanine sighed.

"**I-is that why the queen has been ill these days? Because of the celebration of that day is coming up, from the Uchiha Kingdom winning**?" the bear asked. The canine shook her head.

"**Children, our queen has been sick since the death of her dear friend, Kushina."** The bear blinked.

"**Wait, that can't be right… We all saw her three months ago and she looked great."** The canine leaned against the mighty magnolia for support.

"**What wonders make-up can do these days." **she said in a slight daze looking up at the sky through the leaves of the 100 year old magnolia.

**~Break~**

The sun had finally set and the glow of the chakra was becoming visible over the tree line. From the top of the hill the six children and the old canine woman stood. Everyone, except the old woman and the bear boy, were awestruck. The glow seemed to wave and reach out, as if it was looking for something. It had taken the half of the day to get to where they were now. As they were about to turn away, the sound of hooves on the dust packed ground came to their attention. They turned and saw four horsemen riding up to them. Two of them were dressed as the twins and other two were dressed in royal green and blue like the two sisters.

"**Your highnesses!"** one called when they got close enough.

"**We finally found you!"** called the other. **"Where have you been?"** they asked worriedly.

"**And what are you wearing?"** proclaimed the other finally taking in their appearance. The two girls glared down upon the two men. The one with green eyes huffed, stomped her foot and stuck her nose up into the air.

"**We were listening to stories."** She answered rudely. The two horsemen who had been looking for the twins got off their horses and walked up to the twins. They kneeled and took their hands and kissed them.

"**Why do you always run away from us?"** questioned one of the guards while the other stayed quiet. The quieter twin spoke before his brother, startling his brother and the guards.

"**Like what she said,"** he said looking over to the green eyed girl. **"We were listening to stories from Nana."** He answered softly. He looked over to the old canine woman, he saw the soft gaze linger upon him before she looked back to the glow of the chakra. The other guard from the twins got to his feet and approached the old woman.

"**How dare you take them out here where they could easily been taken and slain!"** the other guards ganged up on her.

"**Have you no shame!"**

"**They are worth more than whatever your telling them old hag!"**

"**This shall be reported to our king and yours that you have done this!"**

"**You shall be severally puni-"**

The blue eyed sister suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone covered their ears as the sister kept on. Finally her voice cracked and she quieted down. The guards were on the ground shocked to no end.

"**Well,"** huffed the green eyed sister, **"now that that's over, we can finally speak**." She curtsied towards one of the twins who nodded.

"**Nana had nothing to do with this**." Began the twin, his ears pricked forward tail swaying behind him.

"**We had heard of stories of the red chakra and we went looking for her**." The other twin stated.

"**We knew that an elderly woman would know something about it and we wanted to see it**." The other twin said. One of the twin's guards stepped forward after getting over the shock of the sound.

"**What type of stories have you been telling them hag?"** His voice was threatening but the old woman did not take any heed to it. Before the old woman even got a chance to speak, the green eyed sister stepped forward towards the guard.

"**How rude of you! Respect your elders!"** she snapped. She made a movement with her hand and turned her head away from him. **"Bow and kiss her hand, it is a rule when you have come into contact with one which is older then you."** She said when the guards did not budge. The man's Doberman ears forwarded in anger. He snorted and walked around the sister and bowed to the woman. He grabbed her hand and pecked it quickly. The woman stared blandly at him. The little toddler came up and grasped the old woman's garments and sucked his thumb.

"**Nana told us the story of the Uchiha Royal."** The voice of the other twin broke in. **"We were going to ask her to tell how King Manito met the nine tailed fox and married her… But we never got to get that far."**

"**Nana tell stories!" **slurred the little toddler. The four guards looked at each other and sighed.

"**Well that is a good thing then… I guess."** One of the sister's guards said as he offered his hand to the old woman.

"**A story teller is always good to be around, it's just what they speak of what makes them dangerous."** Stated the other guard who picked up the blue eyed sister while the other one hopped up onto Copper, one of the stallions.

"**There aren't that many story tellers anymore after the king put that law up**." Copper snorted. The sister nodded and patted his side.

"**Very sad indeed Copper… Very sad**." She smiled and in her green Copper could tell they were hiding something. The old woman went over to the other horse, Bracket and stroked her. The twins were put on the same horse and without even looking back took off. There horse did not like where they were.

"**Cobalt has always hated this area."** Stated the other guard.

"**Yeah for good reason too."** The other said before offering his hand to the other guard. The old woman gave them the toddler to take with them back, while the bear and her walked back themselves. Unlike the rest they did not want to ride off.

**Kitten:** _Edited, I didn't add much but there are a few changes here and there! ^^_

_Tanks to: _Purishirakun, Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami, I Said, takuya, Sinfully Addicted, dragonfire04, Shattered Glass Heart, skyinthenightslove, kadnah12, Ilindora, and Makoto-Elena for commenting on my story! It was with your great and inspiring reviews that made me gather up my muse and begin to retype and continue on! Please keep reviewing!

**Next Chapter:** _A Risky Beginning_


	2. Chapter 1: A Risky Beginning

**Royal Tags**

**Kitten:** _Well, it's been so long… I don't know why I suddenly wanted, basically felt like I NEEDED to continue this story… But I reread it, had some new ideas flood my brain and then read the reviews left by my faithful readers who I hope are still reading! I'm so sorry for keeping this!_

**Warning: **_Violence, Nudity, Sexual assault_

_**A Risky Beginning**_

It was very much dark when the elderly woman and the bear finally got back to the huge golden gates of the Uchiha Kingdom. There were several carts and animal-folk lined-up to pass through the gates. However, the elderly canine simply walked up to the gate keepers who looked her over. With shaky hands she pulled out an aging band that had snapped many years ago. The two canines looked over it then looked at the bear who lifted his wrist for them to sniff, which they did then they both stepped aside for the two to pass. She walked slowly her cane poked the ground as she shuffled along the crowded dirt streets of the Uchiha Kingdom with the albino bear walking beside her. The folk did not seem to care of her age, they pushed up against her sometimes on purpose and sometimes on accident, but the elderly canine did not make a fuss once or try to stop them from getting to close. And while all this was going on, the bear did not even try to help her once.

As they walked farther within the kingdom, the streets suddenly were replaced by very beautiful large white slab rocks making suitable roads to walk on unlike the dirt road. The Uchiha crest adoring every other piece of rock. Lights were lit everywhere, different colors glimmered around the elder and the young man. The aging woman suddenly stopped when the crowd seemed to get even denser. Then there was a huge roar of applause. She couldn't see very well, and because of her hunched over posture she could not look over the crowd but she didn't need to nor did she want to. For she already knew who was passing by this very moment, the two heirs of the Uchiha Kingdom.

The albino bear looked over at her, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to read her blank look. They always did this, they prance the two heirs around to show that they still lived on. It made the old canine sick to her stomach. She coughed heavily before pushing forward, the bear close to her heals. They were half way to the front when another cheer rose and by the sound of it, the canine smiled. She knew this was the four children she had been with just moments ago and as a murmur of shock rose up, she knew that they must still have the toddler, her grandson. The bear even twitched with shock at who was holding the toddler. The toddler had fancied one of the twins who now held him close to his nearly bare chest.

The two felines were now dressed in dark velvet clothing, pantaloon pants with a half vest upon their chest. Their hair had been pulled up also, their eyes were shining with glee as they rode very close together. Their legs rugged against each other as the other who was not cradling the toddler leaned over to see the slumbering face of the pup. Following them, were the two sisters who had been bathed and they too were dressed differently. They were dressed in two fluffy dresses pale blue for the sibling who had the blue eyes and a pale green for the sibling who had green eyes. Their hair was curled in tight curls and instead of riding on horses, they were in a carriage. They would be normally be waving out the window but tonight they were wiggling about in the carriage. They both wanted to hold the toddler but they could not easily because they were not riding horses.

When they were riding back from the burned kingdom, each of them got to hold the slumbering baby. All four of them were so taken by the adorable expressions the pup was giving when sleeping, they swooned over him and didn't even want to walk away when they were forced to bathe.

The old woman smiled, baring all of her teeth or what was left of her teeth. The bear raised an eyebrow at her. As though she could read his thoughts she spoke up.

"**My grandson has a way of attaching to those who need to be soothed."** She looked at the bear who blinked at her. The expression she held was one that the bear had never seen before. It was as though he was looking through a mirror and seeing himself for the first time. The bear could not bring himself to look away, yet it frightened him that someone like she could make him see so much wrong that was under his skin. How much he himself was flawed. And this caused rage to build underneath his skin. But just like before the anger was reflected back at him through the eyes of the aging canine. Right when he was about to speak up about her ability to read him so clearly, something happened in front of them.

The horse that the youngest heir to the Uchiha thrown was riding was in an uproar. Apparently, a child in rags had fallen in the large stallion's path, startling the massive hoofed animal. But normally the animal would not startle however, this child was a reptile-folk, a snake.

The wind blew heavily, as the great grey animal reared, kicked his hooves out and whinnied in a panic. The small child was on all four looking up with wide snake eyes, filled with terror as the horse's hooves came down an inch away from his hand. The child squeaked and tried to scramble away but the horse's hooves were still raining down upon him. And the heir was barely hanging on. Two guards came charging up as the heir fell from his pet-a-stool and landed with a thud onto the ground. The guards were beside him in an instant, one with white shaggy shoulder length hair with white tiger ears stood, while the other guard who had spiked silvery hair guard with sharp hound ears helped the heir to his feet. The tiger guard began to walk towards the flaring horse and the child who had been, in the process had been stomped on, the screaming hiss echoed in the streets as the boy was slammed to the ground a sickening crack from his back could he heard. Before he could get there though, there was a flash of yellow and brown and suddenly the horse was backing up throwing his head about in confusion.

The crowd gasped as a dirty looking blond kitsune stood over the child who was shifting into his snake form. The fox had a brown cloak over him, the hood covered his head and eyes, his front legs were in the arm sleeves while the rest of the cloak covered his entire back and most of his bushy tail. The cloak somewhat long and just brushed the ground where the kitsune stood over the child. The only thing that was visible was the muzzle sticking out from under the cloak's hood. Sharp teeth were bared at the horse, body bristled and claws extended as he let out a low threatening growl. The first heir was being hoisted upon his brother's horse. The heir looked over at the fox who now protected the snake-child, a glow of blue from under the cloak caught the younger heirs attention. For a brief moment, he thought that the fox and he had made eye contact. But that feeling went away quickly, yet a shiver still went down his spine.

The tiger stopped as the horse backed up. He gave a glare at the fox who was only about knee height. It was still in immature foxling, which would mean he could use this to his advantage. The tiger growled allowing himself to bristle.

"**How **_**dare**_** you!"** snarled the white tiger as stood in front of the fox, the horse had backed off at the sound of the fox growling. **"You fox-folk are all alike, thinking you could try to take out yet another child of the Uchiha Kingdom!"** he pointed at the fox, trying to make it look like the fox had set the entire thing up so that the Uchiha heir would have fallen and harmed himself. The crowd around them began to murmur in agreement. And with the approvel of the crowd, the white tiger pulled out a long whip from his pouch, drawing it back he snapped his arm forward bringing the whip's tip hurtling towards the fox who braced himself for the impact.

"**No!"** a cry came as the whip came at the fox-child. The foxling gasped as he heard the impact of the whip but blinked when there was no pain. The fox opened his eyes fully as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Standing over him now was a brown feline, lean with a swimmer's body. A similar cloak was covering his body as well. A muzzle was the only thing that could be seen and upon that muzzle was a scar running across the bridge of his muzzle.

The feline stood over the fox-child and snake-child. His body shook enough to be seen by everyone. His teeth completely bared and eyes squeezed shut. He gritted his teeth as the whip was drawn away. The fox stared up at the pained expression on the feline's face. Bright blue eyes were wide and the expression on the cat's face reflected on the fox-child's naturally wide blue eyes.

"**I-Iruka…Sensei"** the foxling stuttered lightly, eyes dimming with worry as the cat finally gasped and breathed heavily.

"**Nar~"** Iruka began to speak but was cut off as the whip wrapped around his throat and through him aside.

"**Move out of my way, this fox has tried to assassinate the youngest heir!"** Iruka hit the slabs with a heavy thud and skid. The whip was pulled from around his neck and was drawn back again to hit the fox who was snarling at the man. **"Punishment is a **_**must**_**!" **

"**AAAAHHH!"** Iruka got to his paws and leapt back in front of the whip's path letting out a scream as the whip hit him on his left shoulder. The tiger snarled.

"**You little!~"**

"**Iruka-Sensei!"** cried the fox-child who was about to run towards the fallen brown cat but was stopped as Iruka stood. **"No, stay with Ash…" **The fox hesitated.

"**But~"**

"**No…"** Iruka looked at the fox who let his ears drop and back up back over the child who was sobbing, curled up. Iruka stood, shaky though, he looked directly at the tiger. **"Please… Leave the children out of this, he was only protecting~"**

"**You give your fellow folk a bad name, protecting a fox like this**." Hissed the tiger, who stepped towards the cat who stepped back protecting the two children.

"**They are just children! Please, they don't deserve to be punished."** He spoke up, his voice strong. **"I'll…I'll take their punishment! All of it." **He stated boldly.

The crowds around them were all wide eyed at this. This feline was actually willing to take both punishments. That was unheard of! Considering that a fox was involved. By this point the youngest heir had been placed on the same horse as his older brother, the other guard stepped forward.

"_**You**_** would do **_**that**_…?" he said through his mask. Iruka lowered his head for a moment, the fox-child quivered as Iruka lifted his head, the cloak hood fell from around his feline face, exposing his wide earthy brown eyes. With a clear voice and smoldering eyes he spoke.

"**Yes."** Everything went quiet except for the sudden sobbing that was coming from the end of the line, the toddler had finally woken up after feeling the strange vibes coming off of everyone around him.

The tiger stood awestruck by the features of the feline that now were visible to everyone. Then shaking himself out of it he smirked, switched something on his whip, it clicked.

"**Fine."** He stated before snapping his whip forward. It wrapped tightly around the feline then suddenly electrocuted him.

"**AHHHHHH!"** The scream caused everyone to back off quickly some people were thrown to the ground as animal-folk tried to get away.

"**Iruka-Sensei!"** Cried the foxling as he watched helplessly as his precious someone was harmed right in front of him. The electricity forced the feline to shift back into his human form. Naturally tanned flesh was exposed to everyone. The cloak was the only thing that hid himself, yet as he fell to his side, the cloak slightly fell away from his body. He was stark naked under the cloak he didn't even have a cover over his lower reigns. Iruka lay motionless for a moment, causing the foxling to step forward. His fur bristled, teeth bared again and a low threatening growl escaped his throat but he stopped when a soft voice called him.

"**Na-Naruto…"** Iruka gasped. The foxling looked at Iruka with unseen tear filled eyes.

"**Iru~"**

"**Naruto.. Take Ash and g-go!"** he said struggling to push himself up on all fours. Naruto blinked under the hood of the cloak.

"**But…" **whined Naruto.

Iruka snapped his head towards the foxling and yelled at him.

"**Just do it Naruto!"** he said nearly breathlessly. Strong arms from the tiger grabbed at Iruka's cloak yanking him up to his feet, the cloak was partly shaken from his frame exposing his entire body to the crowd around him. Shame filled the brown feline's eyes. He hung his head, ears drooped and tail was lifeless. He was shoved forward, causing him to stumble forward. **"Go Naruto…"** Naruto backed up until he was hovering over the boy again. His eyes never leaving Iruka's form. The feline looked at the foxling, with a large smile on his face, tears slipping down his face. **"I'll be alright, just go…" **The feline was shoved again. He swallowed before walking towards the looming castle just ahead.

Naruto was frozen to the spot, as the group of Royal animal-folk passed. He looked at them from under the hood. The looks he got from the youngest Uchiha was colder then ice but the oldest heir held a blank stare. While the rest of the group had worried and disgusted looks. But not for him, but from what had just happened. Naruto gritted his teeth before he nudged Ash who whimpered.

"**Iwuka…"** he sniffled rubbing his eyes. Naruto nudged him again. Ash struggled upon the foxling's back and with one last look back at the Royal group, he took off. The jiving and wails of dislike were all around him. The crowd threw things at them, once or twice some thing's actually made contact, but the two didn't care… All they wanted was to be home, with Iruka.

In the crowd the old hound shook her head in grief. How this kingdom had changed…

:::

"_And the rage of hell shall burn… Until the heirs return…"_

**~Break~**

Iruka was thrown to the ground, in front of the King and Queen's thrown which were perched on top a ledge looking down upon the large open marble room. Iruka's hands had been bound behind his back and his feet had shackles too. Around his neck was a collar, the main reason for the collar was because the collar was especially made to keep animal-folk to shift into their animal form. Iruka's cloak was wide open, how he fell was with his knees on the ground, his legs spread wide, exposing more then he had ever done since he was just a kitten. In shame he kept his head low.

"_**Why**_** have you brought this **_**indecent**_** man in front of me, have you forgotten what today is?"** Snapped the king as he stood and glaring down at the group. His two sons strolled forward to take their places on their thrown. **"Mizuki **_**explain**_**!" **The tiger stepped forward, bowed then straightened.

"**I am very sorry your majesty, but we had a run in with a problem on the way. That is why he is here."** The tiger looked over at the shaking Iruka with a glare, but there was something else lingering in his eyes. This was not overlooked by the first eldest heir who stared hard at Mizuki.

The king looked at Iruka. He snorted then began to pace.

"**What is your name?"** Iruka kept his head bowed as he spoke, loud enough to be heard but his voice was horse.

"**Iruka…Iruka Umino."** He said not saying anymore.

"**What age are you?"**

"…**twenty-three"**

"**What do you do in my Kingdom?"**

"**I... I run an Orphanage."** He said his body quivering.

"**And your parents?"**

"**Dead…"**

The king stopped at this and stared at Iruka with a hard glare.

"**When?"**

Iruka stayed quiet for a moment. He swallowed hard then gave a yelp when a steel-toed boot hit him in the gut causing him to fall to his side and curl up, whimpering lightly.

"**Your king has asked you a question, answer it! You disgrace!"** snarled Mizuki who grabbed Iruka and yanked him back to his knees. Iruka squeezed his eyes and swallowed painfully.

"**They were killed sixteen years ago…"**

"**By?"** pushed the king.

Iruka could feel hot tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"**The war…"** he said a sob escaped his lips, his body shook with the need to cry. The king growled.

"**They…you lived in the Fox Kingdom!"** he snarled his wolf ears flattened. **"How then did you escape?"**

Iruka stopped sobbing but his body shook violently.

"**I was here…"** he said. **"For schooling…" **he said, his forehead pressed against the cold marble floor.

"**You were what age at that time?"**

"**Se-seven…"** he said, it was becoming very painful to speak. The king paused his questioning, only to look at the silver hound that stood on the left of Iruka,

"**Kakashi… **_**explain**_** what happened."** Kakashi bowed,

"**As you wish, your majesty."** He said as he stepped forward.

**~Break~**

Nana shuffled along the dirt pathway, animal-folk moved around her. Her grandson was clinging to her hand, tears still streaming down his swollen reddened cheeks. The festivals around the castle continued as though nothing had happened. Though rumors were spreading like wild fire. The albino bear was beside Nana as well. He stayed quiet as she shuffled with an angry stride through the dirt street. On occasion the elderly dog would mutter hateful things under her breath that the bear could not understand.

After walking thirty minutes she stopped abruptly, turning to her right and with a firm grip on her grandson's hand shuffled towards the broken down clay house. Not even a foot in the front door, a group of nine kids came swarming the elderly dog. All the children were sobbing, yanking at the dog's clothing. Snot, tears running down swollen faces, looked up at Nana with so much sorrow it made Nana want to throw-up. She gave them all a nearly toothless grin and patted each child on the head with her free hand.

"**I know my children…I know… There there."** She said trying to sooth the wailing children while pushing forward, the kids fallowing her closely. The albino bear didn't know if he should enter or not but after five minutes of standing outside awkwardly, he briskly walked in, instantly regretting it when he too _was_ overwhelmed by sobbing two to nine year olds.

The children seemed to cling to those who had no idea what to do when surrounded by unhappy children for they all went to the albino bear who stood stalk still as he was yanked, tugged and sobbed on. All the while the elder was looking through the three room house. The first room was the _"living room"_ that had a sagging couch, a wobbly wooden chair and a cracked small table. There was no carpet however there were several drawings on different things, chunks of bark and some were paper but that was only a few.

The second room was a bathroom/kitchen with a large tin washbasin, a swollen wooden box that was in the left back corner while the washbasin was directly on the opposite side. In the middle of the floor was a carved out oval with shards of burned wood. Next to it were three things, a cracked pot, an oval shaped bowl and a ladle. Then nearly unnoticeable were the several makeshift plants that were stacked up against the wall when one person walks into the room.

The last room was the only room that had a door, well a makeshift one that is. The door was all hardened bark attacked by a padlock type edge. This room was off limits to almost everyone. Even if Nana was allowed to venture past the door she did not like too for this room held the five other children, all bedridden because of dreadful illness that would one day claim their lives if they did not get proper medicines. Nana knew that this was where she would find who she was looking for. Hesitantly, she reached out a shaky hand about to push open the door, but she stopped mid push when she began to hear whispering. She stepped close to the door, listening, all the while the albino bear was watching her.

"**Oh kit… Why do you do these things?"** the voice Nana heard was raspy, horse and sickly. Nana pressed her ear up against the door. She could hear whimpering. **"These kids are goners without Iruka."** She heard rustling then a shaken voice answered the first.

"**Nuhu!"** it began, between sniffling. **"I'm…I'm here I'll care for them!" **the voice retorted. But a sigh from the other quieted the second voice.

"**That is all fine, kit… But how will you provide food, fix the leaks and the walls when it rains, care for the sick when you too are sick?"** Nana finally pushed the door partly open and peaked in, her eyes adjusting to the light. She saw many little bodies all huddled in tattered blankets, all of them were separated and littered all over the floor. However, what caught her attention was who was occupying the bed. Two figures were there but one was leaning against the wall, a dirty blanket was covering his upper half and his face. The blanket had been fiddled with and now had a lace in it, as though they were creating a cloak from the old blanket. The bedridden figure was stroking the hair of a nude child. From the moonlight that came through the window, Nana knew it was Naruto. His tan body had yet hit puberty yet it was still sturdy. He was sitting on his legs, head resting on his arms while the bedridden figure was running his spidery sickly fingers through spiky long blond hair. Naruto's hair was down to his hips yet was still kept its spiky appeal. Nana watched carefully, she could see Naruto's body was shaking, he was crying.

"**I…"** began Naruto. **"I don't know what came over me big brother…"** confessed Naruto. **"I… I just saw Ash be pushed and then…he was in front of the horse and the horse was acting up… I just…"** Naruto began to sob more, his body shaking more heavily than before. **"It's my fault!"** he cried loudly.

"**Shhhhhh… Kit you're heart is just too big for your own good."** He said. **"Iruka will be fine."**

"**But…But what if they KIL~"** a hand went over his mouth quickly.

"**Kit!"** hissed the older figure. **"Don't **_**ever**_** mention Death and Sensei in the same sentence!"** he hissed half whispered. Naruto sniffled and buried his face into his brother's lap. Nana pulled back from the door turning to find the albino bear on the floor with all the children crawling over him, squealing and laughing. Nana chuckled because she knew he was terrified and had no idea what he was doing and he could not understand why him trying to push the children away would make them laugh. Looking back over her shoulder at the room, she told herself she would speak to Naruto after he settled down even though it would maybe three days before she could speak to him.

**~Break~**

"**The fox had yet to hit puberty. He was small yet he had a fighter's spirit."** Kakashi spoke. He was giving the foxling good tributes even though fox-folk were normally sly and known to be tricksters. **"He shielded a reptile-folk child who had fallen in front of prince Sasuke's horse causing the horse to rear and knock the prince off."** From the look he got from the king he went on quickly. **"Mizuki and I went to him and I, while Mizuki went to check on the horse, checked on Prince Sasuke, he had mild scrapes and cuts and a bruise here and there but they were healed quickly."** He paused. **"Apparently, the foxling had actually pushed the child into the path of the horse, making it look like it was an accident."** Kakashi spoke about how the fox seemed to get agitated when Mizuki came closer and when the horse acted up that the foxling snarled threateningly at them all.

Iruka gritted his teeth as Kakashi went on. Gray cold eyes were watching the feline carefully. He didn't seem that much fazed to be surrounded by hounds, and wolves even though he was a simple cat. He was reacting only to how Kakashi was telling the story. **"Mizuki went to punish the foxling but the feline got in his way and pleaded with us to punish him instead, whatever the cost."** This caught the king off guard.

"**He actually **_**stated**_**… that **_**HE**__**wanted**_** to take the punishment?"** Kakashi nodded. The king had sat down in his chair, he was rubbing his chin in thought. **"That is usual… and you said that he has yet to hit puberty?"** Kakashi nodded again. **"Well, I can't have someone else take the fox's punishment. Bring him in!"**

"**No!"** screamed Iruak who had swung his head up to look at the king pleadingly. The king looked at him as though he had grown another head **"No please don't!" **cried out Iruka loudly. **"He's just a~nna!"** Mizuki's foot came down onto Iruka's head pushing him down to the ground, cheek pushed painfully against the marble floor.

"**Silence you!"** snarled Mizuki pushing down upon Iruka's head. Iruka gave an unmanly squeak as the pressure got too much for him. He squirmed under Mizuki's boot still trying to cry out and plead for them not to go after the foxling.

"**Mizuki,"** called a voice that had yet been heard yet. Everyone looked over to the eldest son, Itachi, who had icy cold gray eyes locked onto Mizuki. **"Have you no shame, treating a man in such away in front of the queen, our mother." **He motioned with his hand towards the doors that lead to the king and queen's thrown.

Standing in the door way looking down towards the group was a very slender woman dressed in all white. Her crown was also nearly a pale golden white color. The white did not suit her, because of her pale complexion; it made her look ghostly, almost as though she was sick. Iruka found that he was looking up at the woman, the boot had been removed from his head. Quickly Iruka dropped his head to the floor with a soft thud, he was so exposed and in front of the queen. He was mortified. But then… He threw his head up and began to his pleading again.

"**Please I said I would take the punishment in his place! He's only a child**!" he cried out tears flowing freely, his hair that had been tied up had fallen, the braid fell from the bun style on his head and came down to the floor. He looked a lot like a woman now. **"Please don't go after him! I swear he did not mean to seem threatening to the young prince!"** he continued stunning everyone. **"He's protective over the children! He helps me with the orphanage! I couldn't imagine he would throw one of his own child in front of the prince's horse to harm him! He's a child! Please! I said I would take any punishment he would receive, even if it kills me! SO please please!" **he cried Iruka was babbling, not able to stop, the words just kept coming. **"He's an orphan too! So please…" **Iruka lowered his head to the ground bowing begging, **"Please don't punish him… He's a good boy… I swear it on my life!" **he sobbed, but his sobs were cut short when a very soft voice spoke to him directly.

"**You're an orphan?"** He looked up at the queen who had somehow gotten to standing right in front of Iruka… Iruka blinked, tears fell from his cheeks. **"And this…this child?...He too is an orphan?"** she titled her head and for a moment, Iruka was reminded of a child he was caring for who was now deathly sick. Iruka was stunned to silence everyone was!

"**How…How old is this child?"** she spoke softly, so fragile, Iruka suddenly felt like he wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hold her close to make sure nothing happened to her. Her eyes were so dull! Then to shock them all some more, the queen knelt down and reached out her hand, Iruka flinched thinking she was going to hit him, but to his complete shock, she grazed her fingers over the thick braid that was hanging over his shoulder. **"Your hair is so thick… so long…"** she said with a soft smile, she seemed to be lost in her thought as she picked up the braid, stroking it. She looked at him, **"So pretty."** She said. The two stared at each other for the longest time, and then suddenly the queen's eyes seemed to brighten just a tad as she picked up the scent of something familiar. **"The…Sea…"** she spoke almost unheard by Iruka. His ears twitched at this and his already wide eyes grew a tab it wider.

The king stood abruptly and spoke loudly.

"**Fine! Mizuki, Kakashi take Umino to the chambers, fifty lashes for three days, only a bit of food!"** he bellowed motioning them with this hand to take the feline away. The queen and Iruka were looking at the king, then Iruka was hoisted to his feet, gentler then before he realized and was yanked back to where he had come the first time yet there was a door to the side that he was dragged through and before the doors closed he looked over his shoulder to see the queen looking at him, as though she was longing to have him back. Itachi was beside her, looping his arm with hers and guiding her back to her bedroom.

**~Break~**

Iruka was pushed up against the wall aggressively. He grunted and winced as the sharp rocks that made up the chamber wall bit into his back. The cloak was the only thing that kept his body warm. His tail swished and twitched, bristled from the cold.

"**What did you think you were doing, hm?"** growled out Mizuki into Iruka's ear as the tiger shackled Iruka's hands then yanked him forward causing the feline to stumble and fall to the ground. Pain shocked Iruka's body. He whined and gasped. **"Trying to seduce the queen like that, you are truly sludge!" **he went on. Kakashi was leaning against the bar doors his single visible eye was locked onto Iruka who shook. Kakashi had met many animal-folk but no one as open as this feline. Something was different about this feline… Something was off but Kakashi couldn't think of it, he looked up to see Mizuki talking to Iruka but strangely Kakashi didn't hear him he had blocked Mizuki out when he had begun to talk, the feline didn't look like the seductive type… well not purposely anyway.

Becoming bored he pushed himself up and motioned with his normal salute to Mizuki.

"**Ma… Well I'm off you can have your kinky fun."** Kakashi made it sound like a joke, Mizuki just smirked. Then Kakashi was walking away. Mizuki growled as his ears twitched and he brought out his whip, setting it beside Iruka making sure he could see it.

"**Now you're all mine!"** he laughed, Iruka went rigged at that statement. **"You won't be needing this anymore!"** he hissed with pleasure as he grabbed the already warn out cloak and latterly ripped it off Iruka's form. Iruka's ears flattened as new tears started to form as he realized that this would be more hell. He would rather be whipped two-hundred times for the next week rather than being in this chamber with this tiger.

A clawed hand ran over Iruka's bare back, his tail thrashed about in panic. The laugh he got from his actions made Iruka feel sick to his stomach. **"So you know what I desire."** Iruka hated that Mizuki stated that not questioned. Yes, it was all too clear what the tiger wanted from the feline… **"Good."** Iruka had no time to prepare for the whip that he hadn't noticed had been picked up, it came down with a CRACK! And a scream of pure agony echoed down the chamber halls. For a second, Kakashi paused his walking to listen.

Mizuki kneeled down to the twitching feline. **"You're reactions are so deliciouse"** he purred out with a smirk. He lowered his lips to the fresh welt on Iruka's back. He kissed it then ran his tongue from one end of the welt to the other causing Iruka to hiss and softly whine in pain. Mizuki licked his lips then grabbed Iruka's tail, yanked it so that Iruka's bare rear was in the air. **"I bet if I claim you that your scream will be even sweeter!" **Iruka lost apart of himself after hearing that. His heart was shredded as he felt fangs and a tongue graze his left hip, he didn't realize he was screaming for he could no longer feel pain in his body. His eyes bulged, mouth stretched out as far as it could and his body went so rigged that his entire body knotted up as a scream was torn from Iruka's mouth. But to his own cat ears he heard nothing but his heart stopping.

Kakashi's ears twitched at this scream that washing over him like a typhoon. Kakashi glanced back towards the chamber and shook his head. Mizuki loved pain, he loved to cause pain but he was stupid. If he couldn't keep his desire out of his work then he would be disposed of. The cry that one would get after being whipped is completely different then one of a willing cry of a mate being claimed and it is way more different then one who was being claimed and not accepting the claim. Kakashi shook his head again in disaprovel and walked on. He would talk to the king about taking Sasuke under his wing, he couldn't think of what Mizuki would teach the young prince or how he would treat Sasuke, that was what made Kakashi wrinkle his nose in disgust. And with that Kakashi turned and walked up the stairs to the floor where the king and queen sat. If Kakashi had stayed longer he would have heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down…

**Kitten:** _SO!_ –Wiggles about- _I hope this chapter is good for all of you! I kept going back and adding little things. It's been TWO years since I began this story and NOW I'm finally getting around to it! Like I said, please keep up with the reviews cause they do very much help!_ –purrs-

So this part made me cringe everytime I thought of this idea...I thought I could make it REALLY graphic... but I would LOATH myself for the rest of my life if I did that! -curls up in corner-

**Next Chapter:** _The Law of Storytelling_


End file.
